Beautiful to Perfect
by kaileeyp
Summary: sequel to Bee-autiful! The ending of the war brought many things, for some freedom, for others peace. For Bumblebee it brought his voice back. Now that he is healed some things may have to change, and hopefully for the better. Bumblebee/Wheeljack


**Warning: Spoilers  
**this fic takes place after the TF prime finale! Dont read unless you have seen it!

_This is a sequel to one of my other oneshots "Bee-autiful" _

Happy reading!

* * *

Wheeljack burst through the doors of the Nemesis, his blades sharp and ready to tear apart anyone that stood between him and Bumblebee. He had received a com link from Arcee moments ago, things were not going well. Amid her pained warnings we could hear Megatron laughing cruelly. Anyone that ever met that tyrant knew that laughing was a bad sign, a very bad sign.

His peds landed on the cold metal of the warship and his wide optics scanned the scene before him. Arcee was being held back by Starscream, whose sharpened talons tore through her armored plating with ease. Smokescreen and Ratchet were being held back by large groups of eradicons, they were outnumbered two–ten.  
Megatron held his cannon to Optimus's spark chamber, a shot that would surely kill him. The powerful weapon whirred to life and heated up, but before he could fire, Bumblebee threw himself towards the tyrant, the star saber held above his helm. Fear filled Wheeljack as he helplessly watched Megatron whirl on spot and fire three shots directly towards Bee.  
Optimus roared and ran to Megatron, knocking the fourth shot off course. But it was too late. The three shots soared through the air and hit their target, Bumblebees spark chamber.  
The first shot was enough to kill him; the next two hits practically mocked him. As if in slow motion, Wheeljack watched in terror as Bumblebee fell towards the pristine pool of cyber matter. He heard a shrill scream fill the air, but didn't realise that it was him who was screaming. Bumblebee's helm turned to him in mid-air, his flickering optics gave him one last sad smile, and then they turned black, he was gone.  
His yellow and black body hit the cyber matter and it eagerly engulfed him. The star saber clattered loudly on the cold metal of the ship beside the pool. His body slowly sunk beneath the crystal liquids, the turquoise cyber matter filled up the deep wounds. Stains of energon rose up in the liquid, tarnishing the once perfect surface.  
Wheeljack sunk to his knees; disbelief filled his spark as cold waves of shock ripped through him. "_No", _he sobbed softly, "please not Bee, anything but Bee". His cries turned to pleads, who he was begging, he didn't know, but it didn't matter, it was too late.  
His intakes stuttered as he began shaking his helm, _no, no, no, please no, _he chanted repeatedly in his helm. The silence was shattered as Optimus and Megatron continued to brawl, Prime's actions fueled with rage and sorrow.  
A private message sprang up in Wheeljack's HUD, he shakily opened it. It was from Bumblebee, he must have sent it during his final moments.

Completely oblivious to the enraged roars of his commander as the battle continued, Wheeljack read Bumblebee's last thoughts. "I love you". The three words sprang something in the wrecker, he threw his helm back and screamed, hot tears of coolant singed his optics as they streaked down his face.  
This was pain he had never felt before, he would rather be stabbed straight through the spark than feel this.  
He and Bumblebee had grown very close over the last year, despite Bumblebees scars and marks, Wheeljack had always called him beautiful. They were an unlikely couple, one that the human children loved to tease, but they were meant to be.  
Regret filled Wheeljack, knowing that he had never told Bee those three words he just received. They were taking it slow, never straying past kisses. Or what they had called kisses; Wheeljack brushing his lips against Bumblebee's scarred lower face (where his mouth used to be).  
Wheeljack's sobs tore through his throat as he shook in place.  
No Decepticons came to hold him down; they all knew he was too devastated to even try to stand. Bumblebee meant the world to him, at least, he used to.

Optimus hung by one servo over the edge of the ship, his legs kicked uselessly around in the air.  
Prime looked down at the planet they had all learned to call home, how ironic it would be if his life trying to protect this small planet ended because of it. One slip of a servo and he would be flung into orbit, and burned into ash by the thick atmosphere that he had tried so hard to protect.  
A dark shadow loomed over him; his attention snapped to Megatron, who towered above him. In the mighty mechs servo glowed a dark weapon, the purple sword was raised above Megatron's helm as he prepared to slice his nemesis in two.

It was as if Optimus's death mocked him, everything he had slaved to prevent was all happening in an uncontrollable land slide, and he was, for once, bitterly powerless to stop it.

"Prepare to join your _scout_ in the All-Spark" Megatron spat venomously, ready to strike.  
Wheeljack shakily stumbled up; _no I can't let this happen,_ he thought, sheer will driving him towards the imminent moment.  
He knew he wouldn't get there in time, but he had to try, for Bee.  
Wheeljack opened his mouth to yell for the tyrant's attention, but he was cut off by another voice, one he didn't recognise. Megatron reeled to face the new voice, but before anyone could compute what was happening, the Star Saber tore through his chest plates. It smashed through his body, slicing through to stick out the other side; impaling him right through the spark.  
The sword had driven directly through Decepticon symbol placed proudly upon his chest, signifying exactly what his death meant for the Decepticon cause. Silence filled the battle grounds, as Megatron stared in disbelief at who had delivered the blow. Shock shot through Wheeljack as he stared at the bot. Bumblebee.  
He stood tall, he servos clasped tightly around the handle of the legendary saber. The wound on his chest had healed shut; the cyber matter re-built his once mangled frame.  
"You took my voice," he said pointedly "you will never rob _anyone_ of _anything_ ever again".  
Megatron raised his servo, his blade ready to kill, but with a defeated sound, it slid from his shaky fingers into the earth's atmosphere below.  
He fell to his knees with a grunt; he let out a pained sound as his wide disbelieving optics took in his fate.  
Slowly Megatron slid off of the blade, letting out a low demented laugh. His hands fixed tightly around the sword, cutting into his palms.  
He leaned away from the Star Saber, his plating turning grey as his energon stained the edges of the blade.  
His body drifted off the edge of the Nemesis and was thrown into the atmosphere. His frame turned bright with fire as he lit up the sky, a makeshift meteor to symbolise his demise.

"No! Not Megatron!" Starscream cried as he fell to the ground. "I WILL AVENGE YOU, MASTER!" he screamed hoarsely as he tried to lunge forward.  
He was suddenly ripped off the ground by a rough servo; Shockwave pulled him back towards a door as the seeker struggled.

"Starscream, do not be a fool." Shockwave commanded in a strained voice.  
"Curse you and your logic!" howled the commander as he was crudely yanked from the scene and through a door.

Bumblebee and Optimus climbed up from the edge of the ship, into the joyful arms of their team.  
"Bumblebee" breathed Ratchet.  
"Your voice!" Arcee said with surprise. Wheeljack watched from a distance as they all celebrated and admired Bumblebee's healed voice. He even retracted his mask, revealing a perfectly healed face, along with a happy smile.  
Wheeljack wanted nothing more than to push through them all to embrace Bee, he wanted to hold him tight and bawl with relief in front of the entire team. But he held back, and without making a sound he slipped through the doors of the Nemesis.

Moments later Bumblebee would look towards him, only to frown to see that where Wheeljack once stood was deserted.

Cybertron was restored, after years of brutal war, death, and pain, their planet was healed.  
It didn't feel real, it felt like a dream. Like at any moment he would wake up to discover that, this whole time, he had just been sleeping.

Wheeljack stared at his home planet through the large windows of the Nemesis, re-thinking the last few hours.  
They had all gathered together and watched as Cybertron was filled with the Cyber Matter.  
The abandoned streets lit up, as their home finally came back to life. It had hummed with energy, as though the entire war had never happened. It practically called for them; there was suddenly a home sickness that most of the solders had forgotten about long ago. It would be so great to be home on Cybertron again.

Despite the fact that they had stood in the same room as they watched their planet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee didn't say a word to each other. Wheeljack didn't know what to say, many things he had known Bumblebee for were gone, washed away by the cyber matter.  
The scars, the muteness, and the layers of self-conscious fear of others seeing his lower face, all of that was gone now. And yes, there were many other things Wheeljack knew Bumblebee for, his sweetness, innocence, and selflessness made him one of the kindest bots Wheeljack ever met. But now that things were different, one single gnawing question looped through his helm,  
"will Bee still love me?".

Now that he was healed he could talk, his face was no longer a pattern of scars and marks. He was stunning, and confident and happy.  
Wheeljack was so happy for him, but he was scared.  
Would Bumblebee still want to be with him now? Now that his opportunities to find an even better mate were open, why would he stay with someone as gruff and war hardened as Wheeljack? The wrecker was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the soft approaching footsteps.

"Hey", the soft, shy voice startled him out of his worried thinking. Bumblebee stood in front of him, mask off with a joyful smile on his healed mouth. _His rather soft looking healed mouth_, Wheeljack shook himself at that thought, he had to focus.

"Hey yourself" he murmured back to his love. His spark was pounding rapidly in his chest, he was afraid that Bee might even be able to hear it jumping around in there.  
Bumblebee shifted where he stood, twiddling his fingers in-front of him. His toes brushed against each other and he shyly glanced up at Wheeljack, his cheeks a light pink.

"You know," he said softly, "now that I have my mouth back we _could _have a real kiss now, if you'd like". He finished the suggestion by stepping a bit closer to Wheeljack. Wheeljack looked at him with shock, his spark flip flopping in his chest.

"Really?" he asked, then cleared his throat and said in a rougher voice "you sure you want to stay with me now?". Bee took a step back and looked at him with mild surprise,

"Why would I ever want to leave you?"

"Well, now that you're healed up you could easily find a better choice than me" Wheeljack muttered and brooded at his peds. The smaller Autobot took a step closer and looked up at him,

"is that what you think I would really do?" he asked softly. Wheeljack shrugged silently.  
"Wheeljack?" Bumblebee pushed gently for his answer.

With a low sigh Wheeljack answered, "I guess it's kind of what I wanted you to do". Bumblebee gasped with an injured look and stepped back, before he could run off his arm was grabbed by Wheeljack.  
"Not like that!" the wrecker explained, "I mean, I want you to be happy, and there are much better bots out there. You could be with much better choices than me; I'll only hold you back. I just want you to be happy" he finished in a soft voice.

"Other bot's that would call me beautiful even when my face is a mess of scars?" Bumblebee asked pointedly.

"yes, but-" Wheeljack started.

"One's that would take the relationship as slow as I wanted just so I would be comfortable with the pace of intimacy?"

"I guess, but-"

"Someone that would put his life on the line so willingly just to keep me safe and unharmed?"

"of course, but-"

" A bot that would make me feel like he would go to the edge of the world and back just to keep me happy?"

"Bee, I-"

"you speak of these perfect mates so highly, do you not think that you are one of them?" Bumblebee finished softly, moving a step closer to the taller mech.

Wheeljack opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything else, and so he closed it.  
"Bee," he started softly, "seeing you get hurt like that, it freaked me out, a lot. I felt like, had I been better, I could have prevented it from happening."

"If that hadn't happened I wouldn't be talking right now"

"Maybe this time! But what about next time? There won't be a giant pool of cyber matter for you to fall into every time! You could have died! You were dead!" his argument was cut off when he let out a raged sob.  
He grabbed Bee and pulled him towards himself, his strong servo's hanging onto him as if this may be the last time he got to hug his love.

The scout hugged back and patted Wheeljack's back, he could feel each cry tear its way out of the larger mechs throat.

"I'm not going to get hurt like that again" He assured " I promise, the war is over anyways" Wheeljack took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He almost never cried, so when he did he didn't really know how to handle it.  
But hell he just watched the love of his life die and come back to life in a period of a few minutes, if he wanted to cry he was going to cry. He shakily took a few breaths and calmed himself down before leaning back to look at Bee.

Bumblebee smiled up at him brightly and said "I don't want to leave you, Wheeljack. You want to know why?"  
Wheeljack nodded. "Because I love you, that's why". Surprise and joy filled Wheeljack and he laughed out loud with relief.

"Bee," he murmured, brushing his thumb against the smaller mechs smooth cheek, "I love you to".  
Bumblebee stood up on his tippy toes and smiled up at him expectantly. Wheeljack leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Bee's warm lips.  
They both gasped and leaned in more. Wheeljack didn't know how, but this was so much better.  
They both pulled back, Bee buried his face into the crook of Wheeljack's neck.  
Jackie rubbed his back and grinned when he felt the scouts face heat up in a blush against his throat. Bumblebee shifted and pulled Wheeljack back into a kiss again, their arms wrapped around each-other and they held one another close.  
Wheeljack quickly forgot what he had been worrying about and lost himself in soft kisses with Bee.

"Primus, you Autobots and your mushy feelings" they heard a voice mutter from across the hall.

They both jumped apart and looked at the bot that had snuck up on them.  
Knockout stood across the hall scrutinizing them with doubtful optics. He cocked his hip to the side and raised a judging optic brow. Wheeljack bristled, but Bumblebee pointed out kindly "Technically you're an Autobot now".

"Whatever, I like being on the winning side" the ex- Con muttered and sauntered off through the halls of the war ship.

A moment passed and Wheeljack cleared his throat awkward. Bumblebee smiled up and him, and he felt his spark do a happy flip flop.  
They leaned together for another kiss, their lips brushing together in harmony.  
Wheeljack took that moment to bask in joy; the war was over, really over. He could laugh with joy now, it was done and over.  
He had plans, he was going to dedicate his time and spark to this incredible little scout.

They pulled back and rested their forehelms together, Wheeljack pulled Bumblebee close and smiled. And for the first in a very long time Wheeljack knew, everything was going to be perfect.

"Love you, Beautiful"

"Love you to"

* * *

_** wow well that was a roller-coaster of emotions, wasn't it...**_

**For more info on requests, art trades etc. pm me or go visit my page **

thanks for reading,  
Kaileeyp!

don't forget to comment / favorite / follow!


End file.
